disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eighth Brother
The Eighth Brother is a minor antagonist in the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels, and one of the secondary antagonists in "Twilight of the Apprentice". He was a Terrelian Inquisitor tasked by Darth Vader to hunt down the Emperor's former apprentice Darth Maul.[http://www.starwars.com/databank/eighth-brother-inquisitor Star Wars Databank. Eighth Brother] Background Personality Like the other Inquisitors, the Eighth Brother was fiercely dedicated to the service of the Galactic Empire and Darth Vader. He was aggressive to the point that he often charged into action while his fellows hung back to allow him to weaken the enemy. He was also ruthless and cruel, demonstrating a willingness to drag out the terror of an enemy before killing them. However, his impulsive streak proved to be his undoing, as he chose to rely on his damaged lightsaber to escape when faced with battling three skilled enemies at once. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' The Eighth Brother was powerful and had a strong connection to the Force. **'Telekinesis:' The Eighth Brother utilized Telekinesis for combative and utilitarian purposes. **'Force Sense:' The Eighth Brother utilized Force Sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Light Side. **'Force Jump:' The Eighth Brother utilized Force Jump to jump or leap at great distances. His abilities were further augmented by the fact that he was a member of an alien species called Terrelian Jango Jumpers, which were well-known for their incredible agility and leaping abilities. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' The Eighth Brother had some skill in lightsaber combat and was a deadly duelist. **'Form IV:' The Eighth Brother had some skill in Ataru. **'Form VII:' The Eighth Brother had some skill in Juiyo. *'Skilled Pilot:' The Eighth Brother was skilled in piloting most types of flying crafts. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber The Eighth Brother's valued weapon and possession was his red-bladed lightsaber. *'Double-bladed spinning lightsaber:'The Eighth Brother had built a red-bladed double-bladed spinning lightsaber. Like all Inquisitor lightsabers, the weapon could be utilized for flight as well as combat. A feature unique to this lightsaber was when the weapon was deactivated, it also could function as a spinning saw blade as it had collapsible teeth hidden in the outer ring. It would remain in his possession until it was damaged and eventually destroyed in his duel against Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus and Darth Maul. Role in the Series Sometime after the Inquisition was created, the Eighth Brother was dispatched to Malachor by Darth Vader to hunt down Darth Maul and retrieve the Sith Holocron from the Sith Temple there. He first appears when he ambushes Kanan, Ahsoka and Ezra, separating the latter from his two mentors. Kanan and Ahsoka pursue and eventually capture him. They then try to get some information out of him, but with little success. When a beam of energy comes out of the Temple, the Eighth Brother takes advantage of the Jedi's distraction to activate a signal. The Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister arrive and free him. Just when the Inquisitors are on the verge of victory, Ezra comes out of the Temple with Maul, who drives the trio off. Later, they learn from one of the Sister's probes that Maul found the Holocron and that Ezra has it. The Inquisitors battle Maul and the Jedi again, but they prove to be too powerful. After his lightsaber gets damaged and his comrades get killed by Maul, the Eighth Brother attempts to flee, but his lightsaber malfunctions and he plummets to his demise. Video Games ''Star Wars: Force Arena'' Eighth Brother is the assist character for The Grand Inquisitor, available as a Unique card. Trivia *The Eighth Brother was the fourth Inquisitor introduced in the series, the only one not to have his face seen prior to his death, and had the shortest presence in the series, dying in the same two-part episode in which he debuted. *His death was originally depicted as surviving his fall from the Malachor Sith Temple and attempting to flee in his TIE Fighter, only to be killed when the Sith Temple completed its firing sequence. *His ranking wasn't revealed in the episode in which he was introduced and perished, similar to how the Grand Inquisitor wasn't distinguished by any other title until after his death. Gallery Eighth Brother Card.jpg Twilight of the Apprentice Concept Art 04.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice Concept Art 05.jpeg Inquisitors SWCT.png Twilight of the Apprentice 19.jpeg SWR Third Inquisitor.png Eighth Brother.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 27.jpeg Twilight_of_the_Apprentice_90.jpg Twilight of the Apprentice 31.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 33.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 08.jpg Twilight of the Apprentice 02.jpg Three Inquisitors.png Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 12.png Twilight of the Apprentice 35.jpeg Twilight_of_the_Apprentice_75.jpg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 62.png Twilight_of_the_Apprentice_79.jpg External Links * References Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Galactic Republic characters Category:Galactic Empire characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Star Wars villains Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Aliens Category:Jedi Category:Dark Jedi Category:Knights Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Disney characters